Vallejo Armored Car Murders
Real Names: Martin McCumber, Dennis Jacobson, and Alphonso Lontayo Nicknames: No Known Nicknames Location: Vallejo, California Date: November 13, 1991 Case Details: '''On the evening of November 13, 1991, three armored car guards were found brutally murdered at the Loomis Depot in Vallejo, California, and one million dollars apparently was stolen. Forty-nine year old Martin McCumber, twenty-nine year old Dennis Jacobson, and twenty-five year old Alphonso Lontayo were all found bound and shot to death in the armored car depot. Martin left behind a wife in children, while Alphonso was engaged to be married in a few months. The unknown killers apparently planned on robbing the place, but ended up killing the guards. Several pieces of evidence were found at and near the scene including: camouflage clothing, bolt cutters, weapons, shoes, tools, and lighter fluid. The shoes, tools, and lighter fluid were found in duffel bags. The lighter fluid bottle had a price written on it; the handwriting has not been identified. The shoes were a brand called Honors, sold exclusively at Target stores. Surprisingly, the murder weapon was also left at the scene. It was an 8-inch blue steel Colt Trooper revolver. The weapon had previously been reported as lost or stolen in the Los Angeles area in 1969. The bolt cutters used to break into the facility were found near the scene. More clothing and a bag of money was found nearby. Gloves, a ski mask, and an AK-47 assault rifle were found in a park nearby. Impressions were found in the ground that suggested that one of the killers was lying in the area for some time. Authorities believe that there were at least four assailants; hairs found on the ski masks showed that at least one of the assailants was white, and another was black. Eyewitnesses would confirm this. One week later, a roadblock was set up in an attempt to locate possible eyewitnesses. One person reported seeing a white male fleeing the scene on the night of November 13. A black male was also seen at around the same time. Based on the evidence, authorities have pieced together what happened that night. At around 8 pm, four heavily armed men wearing military camouflage cut through the depot's fence. At 8:40 pm, two of the guards arrived with more money in an armored truck. When the gates were opened, the four men ran in behind the truck. The assailants then approached the two guards as they exited the truck. They forced out the security guard that was inside a booth. The assailants then tied up the three guards. After the guards were tied up, the assailants then went through the money and put in their duffel bags. Authorities believe the assailants killed the guards because one of the guards recognized them. After the gunshots were fired, an automatic alarm was sound; the assailants then fled the scene. Not realizing how heavy the money was, the assailants had trouble carrying their duffel bags. Ironically, the robbers ended up dropping all of the money they stole from the depot, most likely because they were unable to carry all of it. Police have great amounts of physical evidence from the crime scene, but no suspects. '''Suspects: One white male and one black male were seen fleeing the scene of the crime. DNA tests on hairs found at the scene confirmed that at least one white male and one black male were involved. Authorities suspect that at least four men were involved. Each of them were believed to have been wearing ski masks and military fatigues at the time of the murders. One of them was believed to have been wearing "Honors" brand shoes, available at Target stores. It is suspected that at least one of the victims may have known at least one of the robbers, since they were executed for seemingly no reason. Extra Notes: The case was featured as a part of the April 22, 1992 episode. Eugene Livingston.jpg|Eugene Livingston Thomas Young.jpg|Thomas Young asad muhammad1.jpg|Asad Muhammad Results: Solved. In November of 1993, police matched a fingerprint found at the crime scene to convicted felon Thomas Young. He confessed to the murders and told police that three other men, Eugene Livingston, Asad Muhammad (formerly James Gary Brown), and Victor McClain, were also responsible. Young was found guilty of murder and sentenced to three life terms in prison. Livingston, who was a co-worker of the slain guards, confessed and was found guilty of robbery and conspiracy, but was acquitted of murder. He served three years in prison and was later released. Livingston had identified Muhammad as the mastermind of the robbery and killings. Muhammad and McClain were arrested and charged with the robbery and murders. However, at a preliminary hearing, Young recanted his confession, and the cases against Muhammad and McClain were dropped due to lack of evidence. In 1999, DNA evidence linked Muhammad to a ski mask found at the murder scene and he was arrested again. Muhammad was convicted of the murders and sentenced to life in prison. Links: * 3 Killed in Holdup of Armored Car Firm * Gunmen Kill 3 in Robbery of Armored Car Company * Robbers kill 3 at warehouse * Arrests Made in 1991 Armored Car Robbery, Slayings * Three arrested for '91 armored car robbery * Murder charges dismissed for two of three suspects * Guilty Verdict in Armored Car Robbery, Slaying * DNA Cited as Man is Rearrested in Killings * DNA Leads to Man's Arrest in Triple Slayings * DNA Evidence Is Said to Link Man To Triple Slayings * Life term for slaying of armored car guards * Conviction upheld in triple-murder case * Dennis Jacobson, Alphonso Lontayo, and Martin McCumber at Find a Grave ---- Category:California Category:1991 Category:Murder Category:Armed Robbery Category:Solved